H comme Hermione, mais aussi comme Hormones
by Zouzounette
Summary: Hermione fait son entrée en 7ème année, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ses hormones se manifesteraient. Et quand un certain Serpentard s'en mêle, c'est la pagaille. Venez lire ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous :D

Ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

_Pairing_ : Drago-Hermione

_Disclaimer_ : J. K. Rowling

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

Cher Journal,

Autant me présenter d'abord, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je commence ma 7ème année à Poudlard. Laisse moi te raconter à quel point j'ai pris conscience aujourd'hui même que le physique fait tout. Tout. Ceux qui disent que c'est la beauté intérieure qu'ils regardent en premier, je leur foutrai bien mon pied au cul ! Parce que c'est faux. Archi-faux. Mais après tout, pourquoi aurait-on inventé les hormones s'il n'y avait pas les attraits physiques ? Les hormones ! Un truc qui m'avait pas beaucoup servi jusqu'ici dans ma petite vie. Pourtant, elles sont cruellement rappelées à mon cerveau le jour de la rentrée. Du genre « Héhé ma petite, tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser encore longtemps tranquille ? » Salopes va. Elles m'ont bien eue. J'avais déjà mes règles, ca suffisait pas ? Bref.

Hier soir, tout le monde sorcier des environs s'était donné rendez-vous sur le quai 9 3/4. Des enfants gesticulaient partout en bousculant tout un chacun. D'habitude, je les aime bien ces marmots, mais là, ils me tapaient sur le système, je venais de rentrer de vacances, et franchement, j'avais pour ainsi dire la tête dans le cul. Faut dire que Londres, c'est pas le même climat que l'Espagne ! Alors forcément, vive la déprime quand on revient au pays natal ! Je comatais tranquillement sur mon siège quand mes amis sont arrivés. Harry, Ron, Ginny se sont assis près de moi, me faisant la bise au passage.

- Ouah Hermione, me dit la plus jeune Weasley, t'as vachement bronzé cet été.

- Hum ? répondais-je en baillant - très élégamment.

Faut dire que j'étais pas très réveillée. N'insistant pas, ils se mirent à discuter pendant tout le trajet. Moi, j'ai dormi comme un loir et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, le train venait d'entrer en gare. J'ai vite ramassé mes affaires et suivit les autres jusqu'au château. Une fois qu'on fut tous assis, Dumbledore nous fit son petit discours habituel, qui se termina par des mots qui me sortirent brusquement de mon état de léthargie.

Et pour terminer, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les nouveaux préfets-en-chef cette année sont Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Théodore Nott. Bravo jeunes gens, je vous attends dans mon bureau après le repas. Bon appétit à tous !

J'étais sous le choc. Ils pouvaient pas nous l'apprendre avant les autres non ? Histoire d'éviter les crises cardiaques, merde ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, y'a des gens sensibles ici. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpents, Nott me reluquait. Je levais les yeux au ciel, quel tare celui-là. Plus tard, Dumbledore nous a expliqué en quoi consistait notre tâche, et nous a conduit à nos appartements privés. Je me retenais à grand-peine de me décrocher la machoire devant lui. Finalement, il nous laissa, et je pus m'effondrer dans mon lit tranquille. Assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, merci. Ignorante que j'étais ! Le lendemain serait bien pire, mais ça, cher Journal, ni toi ni moi ne pouvions encore le savoir. Comment... ? Non non, je n'aurais pas mes règles, réservons ça pour un autre jour tu veux bien ! Une catastrophe à la fois. Laisse moi te raconter.

Le lendemain matin, premier jour de cours. Je me suis réveillée fraîche comme une rose. Une rose d'accord, mais une rose qui aurait une haleine de déterrée alors. Berk ! Il fallait que je me lave. L'eau me fit du bien, et je me sentie prête après avoir soyeusement revêtu mon uniforme de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Faut bien préserver les apparences. Les gens sont si perturbables. Je ne croisais pas mon homologue avant de sortir, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Moins je le verrai celui-là, mieux je me porterai. Et en arrivant dans la grande salle, le choc ! Roulement de tambour, entrée en action de mes hormones, tadadam ! J'avais vraiment dû être dans les vapes hier, pour avoir manqué un spectacle de cette envergure au dîner d'arrivée. Pourquoi les mâles ici présents étaient-ils si...euh, c'est quoi le mot déjà ? Ah oui, excitants. Je te vois venir cher Journal, tu vas me dire que toi, tu le savais depuis longtemps ! Oui et ben pour moi, c'était une découverte, alors fais pas chier. C'est moi l'auteur après tout. Revenons-en à nos moutons, desquels je surprenais des regards qui s'arrêtaient sur certaines parties de mon corps qui n'avaient jamais attiré aucun regard jusque là. Je baissais les yeux sur mon uniforme, au cas où j'aurais raté un truc en m'habillant. Bon, à part que j'avais un peu grandi et que mes habits étaient par conséquent un peu plus serrants qu'à l'ordinaire, je ne voyais rien. Les yeux ne me lâchaient pas. Hé les gars, vous me donnez chaud là, vous pouvez arrêter ça, oui ou merde ? Si je m'évanouis, y'en a qui me fait du bouche-à-bouche ? Oui ? Ah, dans ce cas continuez mes agneaux, je vous en prie. Nan mais c'est vrai, pourquoi ils étaient tous comme ça ? Depuis quand la manière d'Harry de me regarder, les yeux au-dessus de son verre de jus de citrouille était sexy ? Depuis quand Ron, oui Ron, était attirant en léchant sa cuillère encore pleine de confiture ? Je m'arrête là ou je continue ? D'accord, encore un peu. Depuis quand Malefoy me regardait-il avec un sourire plus que coquin aux lèvres en caressant un fruit ? Ouh la la, je m'égare ! N'empêche, j'aimerais bien être à la place du fruit moi, miam. J'étais dans un état, c'est tout juste si je ne transpirais pas à grosses gouttes. Sauvée, voilà ma table, alleluia, merci Merlin ! Je m'asseyais avec autant de grâce qu'un pachyderme.

- Salut tout le monde, dis-je d'une voix peu sure de moi. Tant de virilité, ça perturbe.

- Euh... Mione ? commença Harry.

- Je le regardais, mais ce fut Ron qui compléta sa phrase.

- T'es vachement bonn... belle ! lança-t-il, même pas rouge pour le coup.

- Merci Ronald, je vois que ton vocabulaire s'est enrichi pendant l'été.

- Non mais il a raison, continua mon meilleur ami, tu es bronzée, plus fine, et regarde tes cheveux, ils sont lisses.

- Et alors ? Demandais-je.

- Ben...rien, dirent les garçons en choeur.

C'est ça, rien. Et moi je suis Marie-Antoinette, la perruque en moins. Tu vois, cher Journal, le physique. Rien d'autre. La seule raison pour laquelle bon nombre de garçons se demandaient quelle était cette nouvelle Hermione qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, c'était le physique. Pendant mes vacances, j'avais pris exemple sur des filles espagnoles, me laissant bronzer au soleil et perdant mes quelques kilos superflus. Un sort pour mes cheveux, et l'affaire était jouée. En deux mois, j'étais passée du statut de la non-baisable à celle de baisable à merci. Une façon simple de résumer les choses, non ? J'avais presque envie de leur hurler « Nan mais allez-y, vous gênez pas, mattez-moi, après je distribue les tickets et on se retrouve dans ma chambre ! » C'est tout juste si certains ne bavaient pas dans leur assiette en louchant sur mes nichons. Eeek.

Mais restait un problème. Là où j'avais initialement prévu de changer un peu d'apparence physique et de voir s'il y avait un résultat quelconque – ce dont je ne doutais plus – venait s'ajouter une composante que je n'avais pas prévu, mes propres hormones ! Les petites garces de service. L'année promettait d'être chaude.

* * *

Voilà mes lecteurs adorés, le premier chapitre. Une petite review pour m'améliorer, m'encourager ? :D *Yeux de chat potté*

_Posté le 23 décembre 2009_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde :D

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! 3 Et merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris =D

Voici le deuxième chapitre =)

_Pairing_ : Drago-Hermione

_Disclaimer_ : J. K. Rowling

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 2_**

Cher Journal,

Je vais mourir. Non, plutôt, succomber. Cela ne fait même pas trois jours que je suis revenue à Poudlard, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je suis dans cet état depuis trois siècles. Merlin, aide-moi, t'es où quand on a besoin de toi ? Lâcheur.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller, je tombais dans la salle commune sur un Théodore Nott en caleçon, qui se baladait tranquillement en faisant jouer ses muscles – pas qu'un peu développés – juste sous mes yeux. Aucune pudeur celui-là. J'ai cligné des yeux deux trois fois, avant d'être prise de soudaines chaleurs dans tout mon corps. Merlin et tous les autres, qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu ce type. Je l'imaginais pas comme ça dis donc, je peux toucher pour voir ? Bon, ok. Bien sur, il me remarqua, j'étais pas très discrète à le reluquer comme ça. Il s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et mit le dos de sa main sur mon front, prenant un air sérieux.

- Ca va Granger ? On dirait que t'as chaud. Un peu de fièvre peut-être ? Susurra-t-il.

Connard. Il n'était pas dupe, et là, il était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop près. J'avais beau vouloir le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux à lui finissaient par avoir une allure de pectoraux quand je baissais mon regard. Je m'enfuyais le plus vite que je pouvais, allant me réfugier dans la salle de bain. J'étais tellement perturbée que j'ai mis du temps avant de savoir verrouiller la porte. Je l'entendais ricaner de l'autre côté de la porte, l'enfoiré. Vive l'eau froide, qui me remit d'aplomb, du moins pour un moment.

J'arrivais à la Grande Salle, mêmes regards que le jour précédent. Bon, il faut croire que j'allais devoir m'y habituer. Si vous voulez mon avis, les hormones en ébullition envoient des signaux beaucoup trop équivoques aux personnes du sexe opposé. Les miennes devaient carrément danser le rock pour qu'autant de mâles présents se retournent sur mon passage. Et c'est pas comme s'ils faisaient ça élégamment, nooon, bien au contraire ils semblaient jouer à qui saura se pencher le plus bas pour voir sous ma jupe. Des fois que je ne porterai pas de culotte, qui sait. Non mais allez, tu m'aurais vue, moi, cher Journal, ne pas porter de culotte ? Non, on est d'accord. Ben visiblement, ils partagent pas ton avis.

Ron n'attendit même pas que je sois assise à ma place pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Attendez, on appuie sur pause là ! Ron. Sa main. Sur ma cuisse. J'hurle maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ? Au secours ! Je saisissais vivement sa main pour la retirer cet endroit où elle n'avait rien à faire.

- Ron, à quoi tu joues là ? demandais-je, furieuse.

Tu comprends cher Journal, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il pose sa main sur ma cuisse qui me pose problème, après tout nous étions amis depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous étions jamais touchés. Enfin, pas dans ce sens-là hein, comprenons-nous bien. Non, ce qui me dérangeait, c'était que les gestes d'Harry et de Ron envers moi n'avaient jamais... réveillé mes hormones. Et oui, encore elles, mais bon, elles étaient là, il fallait bien qu'elles se fassent entendre. Bref, la main de Ron avait agi comme un électrochoc, remontant ma température qui avait eu tant de mal à chuter sous la douche.

- A rien Mione, qu'est ce qui te dérange ? répondit le rouquin en remettant sa main à l'endroit exact où je l'avais enlevée.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux ronds, et ne répondit rien, que voudriez-vous répondre à ça, surtout quand une main vous caresse et que vous tentez désespérément d'avaler quelque chose malgré tout. A quoi jouait-il ? Faisait-il cela en toute inconscience du danger ? Le danger étant bien sur que je lui saute brutalement dessus en lui arrachant ses vêtements. J'avais du mal à respirer, et après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, je m'enfuyais loin de cette salle de débauche. Mais je n'avais encore rien vu.

Devant la salle de potions, tous les Serpentards étaient déjà là. Mais aucun Griffondor. Merlin, vais-je devoir affronter seule ces Serpents ? Pourquoi je sens que quelque chose d'horrible va m'arriver là ? Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Théodore Nott, l'infâme, qui se penche vers Malefoy pour lui parler à l'oreille. Oh non, pitié. Malefoy s'approche de moi alors que je fais mine de l'ignorer. Mon coeur, cet idiot, a acceléré le rythme, alors que je lui ai rien demandé. Ferme-là, enfoiré. Enfin, pas totalement hein, sinon je meurs moi. Hum.

- Alors Granger, tes petits amis sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement en posant sa main sur ma hanche.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec les rapports tactiles aujourd'hui ? D'abord Nott, puis Ron, et maintenant Malefoy. Lâchez-moiii... ou pas. Il resserra sa prise et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille alors que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Tu es devenue sourde Granger ? Ou bien peut-être muette ? Cela dit, une langue ça peut servir à autre chose qu'à parler... finit-il dans un susurrement très Malefoyien.

Là, je me retournais d'un coup, et ma main rencontra sa joue dans un choc assez brutal, ce qui le fit en plus lâcher ma hanche, point non négligeable.

- Malefoy ! Tes petites idées perverses tu te les gardes ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Peut-être pas explicitement Granger, mais je suis sure que ton corps en demande beaucoup plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, dit-il sans paraître énervé.

- Mon corps n'a rien à faire avec toi ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy !

- C'est ce qu'on verra Granger, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le vis arborer un grand sourire qu'il partageait avec Nott. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! Je me répétais ça jusqu'à ce que mes prétendus amis arrivent sur les lieux. Ron me dévisagea.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Mione ? Tu es toute rouge !

En entendant ça, mes roues devinrent encore plus rouges. Comment ça ? Non bien sur, je n'étais pas rouge parce que Malefoy m'avait touchée, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même ! Je suis crédible ? Non ? Ah bon, d'accord... Mais je n'y pouvais rien si le moindre contact physique me mettait dans tous mes états ! Aaah, j'aurais presque eu envie de pleurer ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, évidemment. J'ignorais la question de Ron à laquelle je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre et entrait dans la salle. Malefoy me regardait comme s'il allait me dévorer toute crue, et curieusement, ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, que du contraire. Je sentais une douce chaleur s'emparer de mon être et une petite voix me soufflait que ça n'augurait rien, mais vraiment rien de bon pour la suite des évènements.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)

Une petite review sivouplaiii ? *_*

_Posté le 30 décembre 2009_


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaaaam :D

Après un temps beaucoup trop long -je vous l'accorde- me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! =D

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouvel épisode ! Et merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eues sur les 2 premiers chapitres, je vous aime !

_Pairing_ : Drago-Hermione

_Disclaimer_ : J. K. Rowling

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Cher Journal,

Attention, voici la suite des imprévus dans ma vie. Tu attendais ça avec impatience hein ? Je te reconnais bien là. Petit coquin va.

Après le cours de potion, je n'en pouvais plus. Malefoy et Nott ne m'avaient pas lâchée du regard, tandis que Ron et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de 'm'effleurer' pour dire ça pieusement. Quelle bande de gros pervers. D'après toi, je devrais m'envoyer toute la clique ? Ca pourrait être bien non ? Ok, j'ai rien dit, me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai chauuuud ! Bordel.

Au rythme où ça allait, je sentais que les douches froides allaient devenir mes meilleures copines. Fini les frais de chauffage, voici Hermione le chauffage sur pattes ! Dépêchez-vous, y'en aura pour tout le monde...Hum. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, un peu de solitude me pourrait pas me faire de mal. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pus pas y rester très longtemps, et ma température n'eut pas le temps de redescendre à la normale. Tu sais, dans le genre 37°C. Ouais bah moi ça faisait longtemps que je les avais perdus de vue ceux-là. Je devrais penser à aller à l'infirmerie, peut-être que je couve de la fièvre, qui sait. On peut toujours rêver.

McGonagall s'était pointée dans notre salle commune, et j'étais la dernière à arriver. Nott attendait déjà les instructions comme un bon petit toutou. C'est bien ça, t'auras un os à ronger. Hé, me regarde pas avec cette tête, on dirait que c'est moi que tu veux manger. On aurait dit qu'il était presque en train de baver. Je m'asseyais prudemment à une distance respectable de ce prédateur, croisant bien les jambes. Manquerait plus que je lui offre une belle vue involontaire sur une partie bien (voire très très bien) cachée de mon anatomie. Tellement cachée que personne ne l'a jamais vue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Breeef, on oublie !

- Comme vous le savez, les préfets-en-chef sont supposés faire des rondes la nuit pour vérifier qu'aucun élève n'enfreint le règlement, commença McGonagall.

Long regard à mon attention du prédateur précédemment cité, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier. Au secours, aidez-moi, dites-moi que c'est une blague, que je ne vais pas devoir passer un temps incalculable avec ce mâle en rut dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Comment ? Ah non cher Journal, c'est pas de lui que j'ai peur, c'est de moi. Je suis pas sure de savoir contrôler mes petites amies dans ces conditions...Mes hormones, s'entend.

- Donc, vous ferez cela le mardi et le jeudi soir de 22H à minuit. J'attend de vous que vous le fassiez consciencieusement, en mettant de côté vos rivalités entre maisons, est-ce clair ?

Euh, elle parle de quoi là ? J'ai l'esprit pervers ou bien... ? Ok, vu la tête de Nott, il l'a aussi. Il se retenait à grand-peine de pouffer devant la prof. Puis elle prit congé, me laissant seule avec un gros obsédé. Je le sens venir, il va pas pouvoir s'enmpêcher de me faire une remarque.

- T'as entendu McGo Granger ? Faudra s'appliquer et faire ça bien..., me lança-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, chose assez surprenante venant d'un Serpy.

Je le sentais venir, je le sentais venir...Et moi, feignant celle qui n'a rien compris :

- Je vais devoir te supporter pendant quatre heures en plus du temps ici, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter, merci bien.

- Comme si la compagnie ne t'_émoustillait_ pas..., susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Aaah, sors de ce corps espèce de sale ipnotiseur ! Répète dans ta tête Hermione : ça ne me fait rien, il ne me fait rien, ce n'est qu'un sale et vil Serpentard,... Ma litanie fut interrompue par la main de Nott qui se posait sur ma hanche. Je sursautais et me reculais avant de ne plus répondre de mes actes.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Éructais-je. T'es en manque ou quoi ?

Le genre de trucs à pas dire. Le mieux, ç'aurait été de le savoir avant, si tu veux mon avis cher Journal. Il me regarda bizarrement, une lueur passant dans ses yeux. Prête à courir ? Ready ? Go ! Help, me laissez pas là, vous voyez bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Nott qui me regarde comme ça, il doit être tombé sur la tête. Oui c'est ça, il a eu un gros choc et il lui faut du repos. Pitié, faites que ce soit ça...

- C'est une proposition Granger ?

- Que...quoi ? NON ! T'es fou ?!

Bah oui quoi, c'est vrai, j'avais pas vraiment envie de coucher avec lui. Enfin, disons que ça aurait pas été pratique, vu que c'est un Serpentard et tout...Bon ok, ok ! J'avoue, il était tentant, et même plus...mais je ne pouvais pas ! Oh Merlin, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête. Heureusement pour moi, l'heure du déjeuner était finie, et les cours allaient recommencer. Je pouvais donc m'enfuir en toute dignité. Ou disons, du peu qu'il me restait. Gniii. J'en peux plus.

Merlin merci, je croisais Harry sur le chemin.

- Harry ! Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas avec Nott toute une année dans les mêmes appartements !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'énerva mon meilleur ami en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mmh, ça faisait du bien d'être dans des bras réconfortants et protecteurs. Visiblement, Harry semblait penser la même chose, vu qu'il ne me lâchait pas, reserrant même ses bras autour de moi. Euh, il se passe quoi là ? Ca ne pourrait pas s'arrêter un peu ? Juste deux petites minutes, c'est tout...Snif ! Mais apparemment, ça ne pouvait pas. Même que je commençais à sentir un truc dur contre le bas de mon ventre... Oh merde, pas ça !

- T'inquiète c'est rien, ça ira, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dis-je en me reculant vivement.

De toute évidence, que ce soit Nott ou même Harry, les choses n'étaient pas différentes. J'allais sérieusement commencer à regretter que Poudlard ne soit pas une école de filles, ça m'aurait évité bien des émotions !

* * *

Petite review pour la route ? =]

A bientôt pour la suite !

_Posté le 03 avril 2010_


End file.
